


Gold Love

by kbl55429



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Please read.Just a prompt but someone write it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191890
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Gold Love

\- Eddies in love with Buck, but Eddie knows it’ll never happen because Bucks straight but then he learns that he is indeed not straight when he tell the 118 he has a date, with a man. It breaks Eddies heart that it has nothing to with the fact he’s a man, Buck just sees him as his best friend and that’s it. So Eddie goes out with Ana he likes her but doesn’t see her as more then a friend but he tries because Bucks date goes good and they continue to see each other. So Eddie tried with Ana but Ana can see he’s not into it and they decide to just be friends, they end up becoming best friends as Buck continues to date boyfriend, Ana is just there for him. Buck and him still hang out but Eddie is a little bit more reserved, Buck doesn’t notice, too happy with his new relationship but everyone at the 118 can see it and how much Eddie is hurting. The thing is Buck BF is really nice and Eddie can’t even hate him even though he wants too and he nice and welcoming to him because he just wants to see Buck happy. But eventually Bucks relationship dies out, neither is cruel or a jerk, it just didn’t last.

-I just want hurt Eddie and a Ana and Eddie friendship. Endgame has to be Buddie, I don’t care how they get there as long as they do

-I know this is the regular cliche but I feel like it’s always Buck in love with Eddie and he has to watch Eddie date someone else, I want it to be the other way around.


End file.
